


A Forgotten Anniversary

by MissWritesALot55



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anniversary, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Love, cuteness, damn i love whiterose, lovebirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissWritesALot55/pseuds/MissWritesALot55
Summary: Ruby accidentally forgets her anniversary with Weiss, so she leaves to find a last minute gift. Meanwhile, Weiss has a talk with Winter.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 88





	A Forgotten Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry there's a happy end. And yes, I write for other ships beside Cloqwork. Will I ever say what those ships are? Maybe. Who knows?
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the fic.

After arriving in Atlas, Ruby and her team had found themselves to be very busy, especially Ruby herself. She had been spending so much of her time training and going on missions outside of the walls of Mantle.

She had been so busy, she had completely forgotten her and Wiess' anniversary.

Once she had realized her mistake, she bolted back to the dorms, where-thankfully-only her sister was occupying.

"YAAAANNNNNGGGGG!" She yelled, nearly knocking into the older girl over.

"Woah! Calm down! What is it? Is it Uncle Qrow? Nora? Please don't tell me it's Nora again."

Ruby shook her head. "No! I completely forgot that it was mine and Weiss' anniversary today! I have nothing planned!"

"Ohhhh."

"What should I do?"

Yang shrugged. "Sorry Rubes, but I can't help you. All these places in Atlas are way too fancy and expensive. And I don't think Ironwood's gonna pay you just to go on a date with Weiss."

Ruby groaned. "Ugghhh! You're not helping!"

"Why don't you take her into Mantle? Maybe there's a nightclub or something."

"Weiss doesn't like nightclubs."

"Then look for something else. You don't always have to do something big and romantic! Hell, you both can just stay here! Rent a movie or something!"

"Okay, but what about her gift?"

"Haven't thought of that either?"

Ruby shook her head.

"Sorry, can't help you there either."

The younger sister sighed. "Looks like I'm gonna have to figure this out on my own..."

Yang patted her back. "Don't worry, Rubes. I'm sure Weiss'll love anything you get her! Well, almost everything..."

"Thanks, that makes me feel so much better..."

"Hey, Ruby?" Blake called, entering the dorm, "oh, you are here."

"What's up, Blake?"

"Weiss has been looking for you all over the place. She wants to see you."

The color drained from the younger huntress' face. "Oh man! Yang, could you and Blake cover for me while I'm out getting Weiss' present?"

"Sure thing sis!"

"You better hurry," Blake added, "She told me she was going to check the dorms for you."

Ruby nodded, dashing out of the room and leaving behind a pile of red rose petals all over the floor.

Yang sighed. "We're gonna have to clean all of this up before she gets here, don't we?"

Blake nodded.

"This is gonna be a long day...."  
\------  
Weiss searched everywhere for her girlfriend. She searched the dorms after following a trail of rose petals that stopped at Team RWBY's dorm but only found Yang and Blake acting very strange.

They told her that Ruby had gone to the library to search for some books, so she went to check there.

She found Jaune and Oscar, but no Ruby. She asked them if they had seen Ruby anywhere, and they told her that she was going to do some training with Team FNKI.

After being given the run around by Neon Katt, she gave up trying to ask for help and searched every nook and crany in Atlas Academy.

At this point, she was incredibly tired from walking around in her heavy dress and braid but she was still determined to find her and have a nice anniversary while they still could.

And then she gave up and sat down on a bench to catch her breath.

She whipped out her scroll to try and contact Ruby for the tenth time and still now answer.

"What is going on with her? She always tells me where she's going...."

Weiss didn't want to start freaking out too soon, but Ruby wasn't like this. She may have done childish things sometimes, but she wasn't naïve nor was she stupid, so this behavior was completely unlikely for the silver eyed girl.

"Weiss? You're still here?"

The young huntress looked up to see her older sister, Winter, preparing to leave the campus.

"Oh, Winter! It's been so long since I've seen you!" She exclaimed, jumping for joy.

"Yes, well, I have been busy with the General. But, back to my question. What do you think you are doing out here?" The older Schnee asked, sitting down.

"It's my anniversary with Ruby. I've been looking all over for her but I can't seem to find her anywhere."

"This is the Rose girl with the silver eyes, correct?"

"Yes. We've together for about two full years now. It's been the most fun I've had in a while...."

Winter hummed, and by the look on her face, she had something on her mind.

"What is it?" Weiss deadpanned.

"I beg your pardon."

"I know that face. What is it? Do you not like Ruby? I know she can be a bit childish-- but I find it endearing!"

"It's not her behavior, Weiss, " Winter replied, sitting up, "you know you're both huntresses, and you know that they come with a set of...risks."

Weiss nodded. "Yes."

"You know that she could potentially die, correct?"

Weiss' gaze fell to the ground. "...yes. I understand."

"So then why do you continue such an intimate relationship with this girl when-even now, there is a very strong possibility that you both could die?"

Weiss took a minute to answer, making sure she used her words carefully. "Because I love her. I love them all, Winter. Even if Ruby and I weren't in love and were just friends or just teammates, I would still be heartbroken if something bad were to happen to her. I would be destroyed if anything were to happened to the family I made at Beacon because I have so many memories with them all. I care about them. I know that having such a relationship with Ruby could just mean more pain to come, but right here, right now....I just want to be with her. I want to live in the bliss we have while we still have the chance...I just want....her."

Just as the words left her lips, she spotted a familiar red cloaked figure running towards the two sisters. "WEISSSSSSSSSSSSS!!"

"Well, she is eccentric. I'll give you that."

"That she is."

Weiss stood up and took a few steps forward before Ruby screeched to a halt just a inch in front of her.

"Took you long enough." Weiss said jokingly.

"Ah! I'm sosossosososo sorry Weiss! I forgot our anniversary was today and I was running all over town looking for something nice for you, and-and-"

Weiss shook her head, resting her hands on the slightly taller girl's shoulders. "Ruby, it's okay. I don't mind."

Ruby stared at her, dumbfounded. "You...you don't mind?"

"No. I don't. I'm just happy I get to spend time with you on our anniversary and-here, let me give you this."

Weiss reached into her bag and pulled out a small white box with a red ribbon and handed it Ruby. "For you. Happy anniversary."

Ruby grabbed the present and carefully opened it. Inside was a little brown ammo pouch with a very adorable corgi face carefully sewn on. Ruby squealed. "IT LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE ZWEI!"

"I know it's not much-"

"Not much?! Princess, this is the best thing you've ever given me!" 

Weiss blushed. "Ruby! Not in front of my sister!"

"O-oh, s-sorry. H-hi Winter!"

"Hello, Ruby."

"Can I give you my gift now?"

"Of course."

Ruby reached into her little backpack and pulled out a pretty blue box and handed it to Weiss. She flipped it opened and found to ruby earrings. Weiss smiled sweetly. "Oh Ruby, they're beautiful."

"You think so?"

She nodded, throwing her arms around her and giving her a sweet kiss.

Winter stood up and began to walk in the opposite direction. She still couldn't understand why her sister would want to risk being in such pain especially in this time of uncertainty-maybe she needed someone like Ruby to fully understand it-but she knew one thing, and she knew her sister was as happy as she could be and she couldn't take that away from her.

Not now, or ever.

Maybe this time, everything would be okay.


End file.
